Next To Me
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: (All seven books, surrounding an Oc.) Evelyn Drummond had always been on the right path in life, wanting to excel in Transfiguration and always do the right, good thing. Then she started Hogwarts and met Draco Malfoy, who just had to shake her world up. Now she's in a ... (Full summary inside.)
1. The Girl Who Slept

**Title -** _Next To Me  
_**Chapter title -** _The Girl That Slept_**_  
_Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Fantasy_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Edgar, Matilda and Evelyn Drummond and Carrie and Wilson Macarthy._

**Summary -** _(All seven books, surrounding an Oc.) Evelyn Drummond had always been on the right path in life, wanting to excel in Transfiguration and always do the right, good thing. Then she started Hogwarts and met Draco Malfoy, who just had to shake her world up. Now she's in a long battle between good and evil, right and wrong, Gryffindor and Slytherin... All the while a bigger, darker battle was waiting to get between the two teens._

**A/n -** _I've been playing around with this idea for well over a year now and have finally decided to just go for it. (Since I have nothing to write for my other fics. Damn writers block.)_  
_This fic will basically be all of the books but my OC's story, instead of Harry's. Some things may change from the books in the future but for the most part, I'm thinking I will keep everything as it happens in the books. Obviously, it's a Draco romance story and I could've just stuck my OC in and started as they start to get feelings for each other but I didn't want to. I wanted to show their first meeting, how they wind up becoming close, my OC's feelings being torn between good and evil and how Draco would deal with Voldemort and his father if he was in love with someone from the other side. I couldn't get the feeling across without having their whole story there so that's what I'm doing._  
_Anyway...Enough rambling from me..._

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The Drummond household was one of the few households that teetered on the line between the muggle world and wizarding world. The family that resided within were not those that held their reputation on their blood status but rathered to associate with people from all walks of life.  
Mr Edgar Drummond owned a very successful bookshop in Hogsmeade. He was a tall, lean man with large hands and feet. His wife often commented that he had a piano players fingers. He had dark, brown hair that made his pale blue eyes stand in stark contrast. Mrs Matilda Drummond was a short, slim lady with flaming red hair and almost black eyes. Her husband always complimented the mischevious sparkle that they held. Living with The Dummonds was Mrs Carrie Macarthy, Mrs Drummonds mother. She too had the red hair like her daughter, but with sea green eyes that gave her a friendly aura.  
The Drummonds had just one child. Evelyn Carrie Drumond. Short in stature like her mother and long fingered like her father. Her dark hair and dark eyes showed both sides of her heritage and gave her a certain mystery. Of course the mystery was shattered as soon as she befriended you. Always happy and willing to talk about anything. Nothing was a secret with Evelyn.

The Drummonds had had a happy family life for the most part. Despite Wilson Macarthy, Evelyn's Grandfather passing away when she was seven, they'd had no problems in their family life. They had friends in the wizarding world and friends in the muggle world and Edgar and Matilda had managed to stay as far as they could from the war that waged when their daughter was not even a year old.  
Yes, that had been a frightening time indeed. A dark, evil and most powerful wizard had threatened the lives of every witch and wizard in the world. He and his terrible followers killed many innocent people, leaving widows and orphans everywhere. Sometimes whole families were destroyed at his wand. Then, on one fateful night, when muggles were dressing in costumes and running from door to door in the hopes of receiving sweets, he met his end. At the hands of an infant no less. Lily and James Potter perished under the unforgivable curses, leaving their son alone. No one knew why or how, but Harry Potter was the cause of the end of the Wizarding war.  
The following day was one spent in celebration by many. The Drummonds rejoiced, knowing their one year old daughter, Evelyn, was going to grow up into a safer world, full of magic and wonder. It was the first time in eleven years that their world had had anything to celebrate. And truly celebrate they did. So much so, even the muggle news channels reported it.  
Evelyn slept soundly in her cot, chewing on the corner of her purple, fluffy blanket, oblivious to what was happening around her. Her grandmother had dozed off in the rocking chair beside her, finally happy in her dreams. Little did the infant girl know, that in eleven more years, she would be sharing a train with the boy being toasted right that second. _Harry Potter, the boy who lived._

* * *

**A/n -** _Just a very short, introductory chapter._  
_Story title is taken from 'Next To Me' by Emeli Sande. The song will come into play further along in the story. It'll start to describe the relationship between Evelyn and Draco eventually. xxx_


	2. Diagon Alley

**Title -** _Next To Me  
_**Chapter title -** _Diagon Alley  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Fantasy_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Evelyn, Edgar and Matilda Drummond, Carrie Macarthy, Jillian and Aunt Jo._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

During the ten years that had passed since the Wizarding War had ended, the Drummond household had undergone many changes. At first, it was covered in protective enchantments as Evelyn started to crawl everywhere, followed by her learning to walk. Her soft, childhood toys were always strewn about the house, being picked up by her mother and grandmother, only to be pulled out again by her and her father. Then, came the art supplies. As a toddler, Evelyn was always drawing. Be it her family, her favorite animal, the garden, the house, the rooms inside the house, the objects in the rooms in the house... Anything and everything would be drawn into her many sketchpads, which when full, resided in a box beneath her parents' bed. There had also been her fairytale princess faze and the pirate faze and many others.  
Now, aged eleven, Evelyn was starting to develop her own sense of herself. Her bedroom, where she spent almost all of her time, was full of books and art and crafting supplies. The walls were a dark burgundy, and she kept the curtains drawn at all times, even in the summer. Her grandmother always pulled them open as she passed the bedroom, only for Evelyn to draw them together again, insisting the sunlight put her off whatever she was doing at the time.  
"Evie, the neighbors will think someone's died."  
"No they won't, they're used to them being closed. Perhaps if I open them they'd think something was wrong."  
And so, this disagreement would continue, almost everyday for a very long time.

Sometimes, Evelyn ventured outside of her bedroom, usually for food. Other times though, like now, she would be out of her room for a long period of time. Today was the day of her cousin, Jillian's, 14th birthday.

"Evelyn dear, do you ever wear any other colours?" Edgar Drummond was standing still as his wife fixed his new tie.  
"I like my dark colours." Evelyn shrugged, glancing down at her plum purple dress.  
"I like them too, I just think brighter colours might match your personality a bit more."  
"_Or_, the dark colours can keep my nice contrast going."

Carrie Macarthy chuckled to herself. "You're just like your mother when she was your age."  
"Strong minded?" Evelyn asked hopefully.  
"Stubborn as a mule."  
She shrugged. "Same thing." She moved to sit in her grandmother's armchair, by the window. "Do I have to go to this party? No one ever talks to me."  
"Jillian talks to you." Matilda Drummond turned to her daughter with a sympathetic expression.  
"She used to. Since she reached her teens she thinks she's too cool to be seen talking to me."  
"I'm sure that's not true, sweetie. Now, come on, or we'll be late."

Evelyn jumped up from her seat, taking her mother's hand, now fully prepared for the feeling of side long apparation. She closed her eyes, until she felt her bottom hit something hard. Her mother pulled her up from the gravel pathway, leading to her Aunt Jo's house as her father and grandmother appeared beside them.

As she had suspected, she was alone almost all evening. Her younger cousin's played together, running up and down the garden. Her older cousin's sat together, discussing the new school term. She was the only one of her family that was just eleven. She was tempted to go to her older cousin's and ask about Hogwarts. She was to be attending the school in September and could not remember being so nervous for anything else in her life. But, seeing their tight circle, she stayed where she was, beside her grandmother.

"Grandma...Does it matter what house I'm sorted into at Hogwarts?" Evelyn rarely showed her true worries to people. She always kept them safe inside herself, eventually overcoming them on her own. That's why as she spoke, she stared down at her feet, which couldn't reach the floor from the seat she was sat in.  
"Oh darling, of course it doesn't." Carrie's flaming hair fell over her shoulders as she leant closer to her young granddaughter. "As long as you're happy, we're happy."  
"But you and mum and dad were all in Gryffindor, weren't you?"  
"Your grandfather was a Ravenclaw. My parents were Hufflepuff's and his were both Ravenclaw _and_ Slytherin."  
"Really?"  
"Alot of families do end up all being in the same house but it seems our family is just a mismatched one. But we work well don't we?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you will be just fine."  
"Thanks grandma."

* * *

Three days later, Evelyn padded barefoot into the kitchen to find a letter propped up against the orange juice.

_Miss E. Drummond._  
_The Barn._  
_Staple Road._  
_Wingham, Kent._

Evelyn grinned to herself. Partially from finally receiving her Hogwarts letter and partially from the words, 'The Barn.' Her house had once been a barn, converted for living uses. She always found it amusing, telling people she lived in a barn.

"Mum!" Evelyn took the letter and the carton of orange juice and sped off through the house, searching for someone to share in her excitement.  
"Living room!" Came the amused reply.

Evelyn skidded to a stop by the bathroom, and turned back the way she came. Eventually she arrived, giddy, in the living room.  
"It's here! My letters finally here!"  
"Well, open it then!" Matilda laughed beside Carrie on the large sofa.

Evelyn dropped to the floor, placing her carton down and tearing open the letter.  
"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry." She read, a small smile quirking the corners of her mouth upwards. "Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorcerer, Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards." Evelyn's smile widened at the words before her. "Dear Miss Drummond, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on first of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress."  
"Keep hold of your list, we'll go into Diagon Alley after breakfast. Buy all your equipment, alright?"

Evelyn didn't have to answer. The grin on her face said it all as she took a mouthful of orange juice before running upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Evelyn read the shop sign aloud as she headed inside.  
"I'll just be out here, darling. You'll be alright, yes?" Carrie asked her amazed granddaughter.  
"Sure. I'll be fine." Evelyn placed a hand over her small bag, holding her money. She'd pleaded with her mother to let her pay for her supplies herself, even if it wasn't her own money.

Inside the shop was racks and shelves full of beautifully coloured robes. Evelyn ran her hand along the fabric as she moved towards the center of the room. A short woman, dressed completely in mauve smiled warmly at her.  
"Hogwarts, dear?" Evelyn nodded. "Come with me. We're fitting another young lady as we speak."

Evelyn followed the woman towards the back of the shop where, stood on a stool, was a girl with long, dirty blonde hair.  
"Up here." Evelyn climbed onto a stool beside the girl, sneaking a glance at her before a robe was slipped over her head. She noticed the girls eyes instantly. A pale blue that were protuberant on her face.  
"Hello." The girls voice was soft and day-dreamy, making Evelyn feel like she'd never pay full attention to anything.  
"Hello." Evelyn smiled. "Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes. My father's over there." She pointed over to the far side of the shop, making the witch pinning her robes tut in disapproval.  
Looking in the direction she had pointed in, Evelyn saw a very odd looking man. His eyes were almost crossed as he watched his daughter and his long hair was white and rather soft looking. And his robes, were a rather acquired taste, in egg-yolk yellow.  
"My grandmother is outside." Evelyn smiled. "I'm Evelyn by the way."  
"Luna." The blonde girl looked distant for a moment before speaking again. "Your name means life. Did you know?"  
"Um...No. I didn't. Does Luna mean anything?"  
"Moon."  
"Cool." Evelyn smiled. Luna seemed a bit..._Away with the faeries_ as her father would've put it, but she seemed nice enough.  
"All done, ladies."

Evelyn and Luna stepped down from their stools, removing their pinned robes and waiting for them to be bagged. Once they were handed their purchase and had paid they left the shop together, Luna's father following closely behind.  
"I'll...See you at Hogwarts then?" Evelyn hoped to say she knew at least one person going to the new school.  
"Sure. Goodbye." Luna wondered off, linking arms with her father as she did. Evelyn smiled to herself as she joined her grandmother.

"All sorted?"  
"Yep."  
"Where next?"  
Evelyn pulled out her Hogwarts list. "Erm...Flourish and Blotts."

* * *

Eventually the only thing left on the list was a wand, and it was this item that had Evelyn shaking with excitement. Her grandmother dissapeared, saying she was in need of a coffee, as Evelyn entered Ollivanders for the first time. The room was empty, save for one chair, and the walls were piled high with long, narrow boxes.

"Hello?" Evelyn called out into the depths of the shop.  
"Good afternoon Miss Drummond." A tall man, with large pale eyes stepped forward, out of the darkness. "Your mother hasn't come along today?"  
"She's cleaning at home." She didn't think to question his knowledge of her name. "My grandmother's gone to get coffee."  
The man smiled, pulling out a tape measure. The tape measured what Evelyn thought was every inch of her as he turned to pull out one of the many boxes.  
"Here we are. Try this. Ebony with Dragon Heartstring. Eleven and a half inches, surprisingly swishy." However, before she could give it a wave, it was taken from her and replaced with another. "Alder wood, Unicorn Core, ten inches, quite solid." Once again, it was taken away before being replaced with another. Evelyn smiled, liking the look of this wand. A pale wood that thinned at the end as it spiraled into a point. "Yew and Dragon. twelve and three quarter inches, slightly springy." Swishing it through the air, purple sparks flew from the top forming a small star before vanishing from sight. "Ah, very good." Mr Ollivander smiled.

Evelyn paid for her wand and left the shop, finding her grandmother outside, holding a small, wicker basket.  
"What's this?"  
"This is Binx. He's for you."  
Lifting the lid, a small, fluffy grey kitten peered sleepily up at her. "Aw, he's so cute!" Evelyn reached up on tip toe to press a kiss to her grandmother's cheek. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Let's get him home to show you parents, eh?"

* * *

**A/n -** _Evelyn's address is a real address of a bed and breakfast. I found it on Google, and thought it was beautiful._


	3. The Journey From Platform Nine And Three

**Title -** _Next To Me_  
**Chapter title -** _The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
**Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Fantasy_  
**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Evelyn, Matilda and Edgar Drummond and Carrie Macarthy._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Every morning when she woke up, Evelyn would announce to the first person she happened to pass, exactly how many days it was before she left for Hogwarts. Her family were happy to know she was so excited for school, knowing just how nerve wracking it can be. They were comforted by her enthusiasm towards meeting new people and learning all about magic. One thing she was most looking forward to was her Transfiguration lessons. Her grandmother had always been very talented at this particular subject and was always using small spells to amuse Evelyn. Be it turning her fathers tie into a snake or her mothers shoes into a pair of mice, Evelyn always found the subject fascinating and couldn't wait to learn for herself.

On the morning of September 1st, Evelyn was up and dressed and had eaten her breakfast before her father's eyes had even opened. The wait for her family to dress and get ready was a great annoyance to her. She didn't care if she was the first person on the platform, she just wanted to leave already.

Eventually, Kings Cross loomed into sight from the seat in her father's muggle car. The car was only ever used for odd occasions. Such as driving to London's Kings Cross to take your witch daughter to a school of magic. Binx the cat was tucked safely into his basket that was sat on top of Evelyn's suitcases. The family made their way through the station very quickly, arriving at the platform at exactly ten o'clock. The car journey had taken alot longer than Evelyn had thought.

"Ready darling?" Matilda patted her daughters head with a soft smile.  
"Born ready." Evelyn strode forward with confidence, her trolly bundling along in front of her.

The brick wall before her dispersed, allowing her to enter the place she'd heard so much about. The train platform was alive with the bustling bodies of busy witches and wizards, escorting their children to the train.

Her family were soon behind her, reveling in the look of wonder on her soft features. As they walked forward, Binx stuck his head out of the basket, peering curiously at his new surroundings.  
"Get used to this Binx. You'll be back here every year until I'm seventeen." Evelyn leant forward over the handle bars of the trolly to scratch behind his ears. The kitten purred in contentment before settling back down to sleep.

"I can't _wait_ to be old enough for Hogwarts." Evelyn passed a young, ginger girl who was standing on tip toe, trying to see over everybody's heads.  
"I know, Ginny dear." Her mother smiled and petted her head before following behind a group of boys Evelyn presumed to be her sons.

"Come on daydreamer. On the train." Edgar gently pushed his daughter forward, chuckling at her awe. He lifted her heavy trunk onto the train, making it easy for her to pull it along by it's handle. "You go and get yourself seated. And we'll see you for the winter break." Edgar knelt down, embracing his daughter in a tight hug. Matilda did likewise, hastily wiping away a tear, knowing her daughter would tell her to stop being silly. After all she wasn't going away forever. Carrie stooped forward, pressing a soft kiss to her granddaughters forehead.  
"Remember what I said about being sorted." She smiled. "And have fun. I expect lots of stories to be told over Christmas."  
"I'll make sure I have some, Grandma." Evelyn stepped up onto the train with a grin. "See you soon."

Evelyn dragged her heavy case behind her, Binx's basket hooked in the crook of her arm. Many of the carriages were empty, but Evelyn didn't want to sit alone. Eventually she came across a carriage holding two boys. One with pale skin and sandy hair, the other with dark skin and dark hair with a long neck. She hoisted the door open, using her foot to stop it from sliding shut.

"Um, mind if I join you?" She asked. "Didn't fancy sitting alone."  
"Course not. Need a hand." The dark skinned boy nodded to her suitcase.  
"No, I think I've got it." She placed her basket on the seat and dragged the case into the compartment. Once she'd tucked it safely under the seat, she sat down with a sigh. "Are you first years too?"  
"Yeah. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Thomas."  
"And I'm Seamus Finnegan." Seamus had a broad Irish accent that made Evelyn smile.  
"Evelyn Drummond." She shook the two awaiting hands warmly before settling back into her seat by the window. A brief silence passed before Seamus spoke again.  
"Drummond?" He frowned. "Like Drummond's Books? In Hogsmeade?"  
"Yeah. That's my dad's shop." Evelyn turned to face the platform through the window, waving to her family as the large train pulled out of the station.

* * *

"Anything from the trolley?" The call from outside the carriage roused Evelyn from her book. She pulled her money pouch from her pocket and moved into the walkway.  
"A packet of fizzing whizbees and a bottle of pumpkin juice."  
Evelyn wrinkled her nose at the sound of the drawling voice. Her grandmother had always said manners don't cost a thing. "A chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty, _please_." Moving forward she now saw the boy whose voice she had heard. He was pale with pointed features and white-blonde hair, slicked back onto his head.

Evelyn paid and went to walk back to her carriage only to hear a snigger behind her. Turning she found the same boy staring at her with an annoying smirk.  
"Something funny?" She raised her eyebrows in question.  
"The fact that you clearly think I should use manners for people like that." He leant cockily against the wall of the train. "A trolley lady isn't anyone of importance. I'll save my manners for people that deserve it."  
"Such as?"  
The boy paused moving closer to Evelyn. "What's your name?"  
"Evelyn...Drummond."  
"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." His hand shot out in front of him. Despite being utterly disgusted by the boys attitude, Evelyn remembered her grandmothers rules and shook his hand.  
"See you at school, Malfoy."  
"Have you heard?" He called after her, stopping her in her tracks once again.  
With a sigh she turned back to face him. "Heard what?" She asked in a bored tone.  
"Harry Potter's on the train." His smug smirk re-appeared when Evelyn's jaw dropped.  
"Harry Potter? Really?"  
"Crabbe, Goyle and I are going to speak to him now. Want to come, Drummond?"  
"Um..." The temptation was strong but she imagined how she would feel should she be in his shoes. The most famous child in Wizarding history about to go to one of the most famous Wizarding schools. "No thanks. I'll see him at school."  
"Suit yourself."

Back in the compartment, Seamus noticed the astonished expression on Evelyn's face immediately.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Someone said Harry Potter is on this train!" She gasped.  
"No way! Harry Potter, really?" Dean's eyebrows nearly shot up off his forehead.  
"I hope he's not really arrogant. What with being famous and all..." Evelyn pondered.  
"No one knows where he's been. He dissapeared the same time as you-know-who." Seamus frowned.  
"My dad said that Dumbledore took him somewhere safe. Apparently with some of his family." Evelyn recalled the stories her parents had told her of the famous child that defeated the dark lord.  
"Muggles apparently." Dean nodded.

* * *

The three discussed Harry for the remainder of the journey, only separating so they could change into their robes in comfort. A girl with bushy hair interrupted their conversation at one point, asking if anybody had seen a toad. As the sky settled into darkness a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Evelyn could barely sit still in her seat. She was so close to Hogwarts and she felt that with the excitement buzzing through her she could've ran the rest of the way without loosing breath. Seamus and Dean forgot their nerves after watching her fidget around in her seat and repeatedly straining to see Hogwarts through the window.  
Eventually the train slowed to a stop and everyone scrambled to get out onto the platform. Evelyn lost Dean and Seamus in the crowd but she didn't mind too much. She was far too preoccupied with staring at the giant, bearded man calling for the first years. When she managed to stop her mouth from hanging open she followed the smaller crowd behind the giant down a very narrow and very steep path. She squinted at the darkness beside the path, trying to make something out but failed miserably. In her efforts, she slowed in pace causing whoever was behind her to walk straight into her back.  
"Watch it you-" A brief pause as Evelyn turned. "You again?"  
"Malfoy." She nodded and sped back up after seeing the two thickset boys either side of him.

When Evelyn caught her fist sight of Hogwarts she couldn't help but stop walking altogether. The castle was huge, with numerous towers. Malfoy's hand that pushed her along on her back didn't even stop the face splitting grin that broke out on her face. She and the student climbed into the boats, her ending up with three people she didn't recognize. She would've asked their names but they were all enchanted by the beauty of the castle.  
Eventually the boats came to a stop and the first years followed the large man up a staircase to a large oak door where he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Title -** _Next To Me  
_**Chapter title -** _The Sorting Hat  
_**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Fantasy  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Evelyn and her family._

**A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Evelyn felt shivers run through her body at the Professors words. She listened with avid interest as she spoke, only feeling any sort of nerves as she mentioned the four school houses. She knew her grandmother was right in what she said, but still she couldn't shake the fear of the sorting hat.  
Once she left the chamber, the crowd of first years began to murmur to themselves. Evelyn spotted a familiar head of dirty blonde hair and excused herself through the crowd. Tapping Luna on the shoulder, she greeted her with a friendly smile.  
"Hello Evelyn." Her soft voice relaxed Evelyn greatly and made her thankful she spotted her.  
"Hello Luna. Nice train journey?"  
"Yes. I met some nice people..." She trailed off a group of ghosts streamed through the back wall.

They were having some sort of disagreement about someone called Peeves and Evelyn couldn't help but stare, wide eyed, at the pearly-white almost transparent beings.  
"Ghosts." That fast-becoming-too-familiar voice, drawled into her ear. "Quite common at Hogwarts apparently. That's the Fat Friar. Used to be in Hufflepuff." The way Draco had said the house name was as though the mere though of being in Hufflepuff were embarrassing.  
"How do you know?" Evelyn frowned.  
"My father told me."  
"What about the other houses, do they have ghosts too?" Evelyn forgot about his manners, or lack there of to focus on the interesting topic.  
"Nearly Headless Nick is from Gryffindor house, The Grey Lady is Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's," He said that house name with a certain smug pride. "Is the Bloody Baron."  
"Move along now, the sorting ceremony's about to start."

Luna linked her arm through Evelyn's gently pulling her along. Thousands of candles were floating above four long tables where all the other Hogwarts students were sat. Evelyn felt oddly vulnerable as they stared at the first years. Moving her gaze to the ceiling, she found her fathers stories to be true. It looked just like the night sky outside.  
"It's beautiful isn't it." She whispered to Luna.  
"Truly."

It was a few moments before everybody stared at a pointed wizards hat sat atop a stool. Evelyn grinned, recalling her mother telling her about the hat's song. Apparently it changed every year.  
"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall. For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all_."  
She couldn't help squeezing Luna's arm in excitement. "_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be_."  
This was the bit she was waiting for. A better judgement of where she thought she'd fit in at school. "_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart_." Well, _she_ thought, she wasn't particularly brave. Not that she'd ever been in a situation to be. Perhaps a different house.  
"_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil_." That wasn't quite right either. She wasn't patient at all. In fact she was quite impatient.  
"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've already a mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind_." She smiled a little. That sounded the most like her so far. She had brains and she enjoyed learning new things. Perhaps that was her house.  
"_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends_." No. She was decided. She felt closest to Ravenclaw.  
"_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a thinking cap!_"

The hall erupted into a round of applause once the hat had finished. It bowed to the four tables and then became quite still. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted...Abbott, Hannah!" It wasn't long until Evelyn was called forward. "Drummond, Evelyn!"  
"See you." Luna smiled, unlinking their arms. Evelyn, now suddenly nervous glanced behind her, catching Draco's eye. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards just a little as he gave her a curt not. She walked swiftly to the stool, sat down and placed the hat onto her head. It fell straight over her eyes and she heard it '_hmm_' in her ears.  
"Easy." It said and she nodded in agreement. "_GRYFFINDOR!_"  
She pulled the hat off but for a moment stayed seated. Surely she couldn't be in Gryffindor could she. It didn't sound anything like her. McGonagall coughed, bringing Evelyn to her senses. She stood up and moved over to take her seat at the Gryffindor table.

She shook hands with two red haired twins who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. Another first year sat opposite her and introduced herself as Lavender Brown. Seamus was also sorted into Gryffindor, along with the bushy haired girl who'd asked about Neville's toad on the train, Neville himself, Dean, and a few others. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Evelyn sighed a little, but wasn't too upset. It wasn't like they couldn't still be friends. When Draco Malfoy was sorted Evelyn felt herself knowing exactly where he was going, but also curious to see if she were wrong. Of course she wasn't. The hat barely touched his head before it screamed Slytherin. There was one name Evelyn was waiting for more than her own. That of the famous boy.  
"Potter, Harry!"  
She leant forward in the seat, trying to glimpse him. He stepped forward slowly and whispers broke out around the room. He had messy, dark hair that stuck up all over the place and circular glasses. He looked absolutely terrified and Evelyn didn't blame him. It was quite a while before the hat yelled Gryffindor. Harry received the loudest applause yet and Fred and George were shouting 'we got Potter!'  
The last few students were sorted, Dumbledore said his few words and then the feast appeared in front of everyone. The first years gasps rang out through the hall.  
Evelyn pulled plenty of different food onto her plate as she contemplated whether or not to introduce herself to Harry Potter who was sat a few chairs down. Glancing at him, she found him talking to one of the ghosts.

"_Nearly_ headless?" She heard Seamus ask. "How can you be _nearly_ headless?"  
"Like this." Evelyn watched in horror as the ghost pulled on his left ear, letting his head swing down onto his neck.  
"Ugh." She pushed away her plate, suddenly not feeling as hungry as she had.  
"You should eat something. You have been traveling all day." The girl with bushy hair from the train leant forward, picking up a chicken wing as she spoke. "You'll feel better for it in the morning."  
"Um, I will. I just need to get that image out of my head." She frowned. "I'm Evelyn."  
"Hermione Granger."

Evelyn caught the last of the ghosts speech about Quidditch, a comment about the Bloody Baron. Along with a few other first years, she turned to see the specter in question and gasped at the sight of him. He had blank staring eyes and a gaunt face. His robes were covered in a silvery blood that turned her stomach worse the Nick's neck. Evelyn also noticed Malfoy's discomfort at being seated beside him. She smirked a little until he looked over at her. He frowned and she nodded at the Baron. He scowled at her and turned to talk to a boy seated next to him.  
"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked and Evelyn turned back around in her seat for the answer.  
"I've never asked."  
"I don't blame you." Evelyn smiled.

Once the food was eaten the plates returned to their pristine clean before being refilled with puddings. All the puddings Evelyn could ever try and name plus some she'd never even heard of. She was passed a cream covered meringue and strawberries by one of the Weasley twins, she couldn't remember which, as Seamus spoke.  
"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Everybody laughed at the funny Irish lad.  
Neville, the boy with the run away toad, spoke of his family next as Hermione spoke to Percy about lessons.  
"What about you Evie?" Seamus asked.  
"Hm, oh. My whole family are magic, as far as I know. We're all mixed together though."  
"What do you mean, mixed together?" Asked another ginger boy. Evelyn was sure his name was Ron.  
"Well, you know usually people who meet at school and get married are usually in the same house?" Everyone nodded. "Not many of my family are apart from my parents...My Nana was Gryffindor as were my parents but my Grandad was Ravenclaw. And my Great-Grandparents were Hufflepuff's and my Great-Great-Grandparents were Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She explained. "I'm actually surprised I'm in Gryffindor. I thought I would've been in Ravenclaw...I'm not very brave."  
"Blimey." Seamus didn't seem to have listened to her last sentence. "I've never thought about people from different Hogwarts houses gettin' married before. Wouldn't be too bad I suppose...As long as it wasn't a Slytherin." He chuckled and a few others laughed with him.  
"Why? What's wrong with Slytherin?"  
"There wasn't a Witch or Wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin." The boy she thought was Ron answered.  
"Oh." She glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy again, wondering whether that could be true. Her great great grandmother wasn't a bad witch after all and she was a Slytherin,

After Dumbledore's start of year notices, some of which had startled Evelyn, it was time for the school song. Everyone sang in different tune's, Evelyn trying to sing along with Hermione, who was rather upbeat and cheerful. The Weasley twins, slow mournful tune was last to finish, making Evelyn chuckle. After this, it was time for bed. Being a first year, Evelyn followed behind Percy through the crowds. She managed to grab Luna for a quick hello, a hug and a goodbye before they were out of the Great Hall.  
After quite a long walk, they stopped in front of a bunch of floating walking sticks. Percy mentioned a Peeves the Poltergeist and demanded that he show himself. Peeves soon dissapeared again once Percy had threatened to find The Bloody Baron. They all set off again until they came to a very plump woman in a pink dress, staring at them from a huge portrait.  
"Password." She said.  
"_Caput Draconis._"

Once the portrait swung open, the first years rushed inside. The Gryffindor common room was warm and round and full of the comfiest looking arm chairs Evelyn had ever seen. The boys and girls were separated into their dormitory's for sleep. Evelyn changed quickly into her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed. She looked to the bed beside her and found Hermione attempting to comb her wild hair.  
"It's going to be great here." Hermione commented, sleepily.  
"That's an understatement." Evelyn smiled before pulling the covers up and cocooning herself inside them.


End file.
